Switched Perspectives
by The Girl Who Doesn't Care
Summary: Forced to be the other, Paul and Ash switch bodies because of a Pokemon (OC) called Spirice! Will they finally find peace within their mind and souls for each other without anybody discovering the situation, or will they be stuck like that forever? (It's ikarishipping... It'll start to show in chapters 3-6...)


**_Switched Perspectives_**

_What if you saw the view of life through someone else's eyes? Would you change, would you find a new respect, or would you find new emotions, you never thought you would need? Maybe, you'll take a notice to someone you never really saw. All with the eyes of someone else._

_Chapter 1: The Encounter and Effects of Spirice and Minduce!_

**Narrator**

_(Pokemon Translation)_

_'Thoughts'_

**"SCREAMS"**

"Theoretically speaking"

(*My little inserts*)

**_"Physic Pokémon Talk"_**

* * *

**As our heroes continued their journey throughout the Sinnoh region, they have another faithful encounter with Ash's rival, Paul.**

"Hey it's Paul!" A bubbly 11 year old girl with beautiful midnight blue hair that reached the middle of her back said with a Piplup in her arms.

"Pip pip lup. (Oh joy.)" The penguin Pokémon, Piplup, sighed with annoyed look on his face.

"It is! Hey Paul over here!" A young 12 year old boy with wild black hair and a lively Pikachu on his shoulder exclaimed.

"Hmm, oh it's just you." The purple haired 13 year old teenage boy said irritated looking to see he was bothered by the "pathetic" Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum. (*DUH NUH NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH :3*)

"Paul I challenge you!" Ash told the older trainer determined to finally win.

"I have better things to do then deal with a pathetic trainer like you." Paul turned away and started to walk away making Ash finally meet his boiling point. (*SHITS ABOUT DOWN BEITCH*)

**"I'M NOT PATHETIC YOU JERK! AT LEAST I HAVE A HEART! NOT LIKE YOU, YOU HEARTLESS JERK! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S PATHETIC!" **(*Took me time to write this cause Ash, sadly, doesn't cuss. If he did you'd see this: I'M NOT PATHETIC YOU PEICE OF SHIT! AT LEAST I HAVE A SWARM OF BABES THAT WANT TO FUCK ME! YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, BITCHY FAGGOT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S PATHETIC! That is reason this is rated T...*)

"At least my Pokémon are strong. Not like your weak and puny Pokémon."

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**

"Ash calm down. Don't let him get to you." A tanned man with spiky

"Your Pokémon are weak and puny." Paul stepped forward to Ash with a smirk. _'Let's see how far I can get him.'_

**"THAT'S IT!" **Ash charged to Paul and tackled him to the ground sending punches that were either blocked or dodged.

**_"Enough! The anger that lies in your soul and mind enrage me. It is time I make you see how it is in a different perspective." _**A new voice chimed in throughout the forest causing the fighting duo to stop.

A Pokémon only ever seen once then appeared out of thin air. It had the body structure of a small cat with small wings, a wavy skirt, and no tail. It was a light purple and the wings were black with pink designs on them. On the top of its head was a black gem with a swirl of light blue moving around the gem. It had piercing yellow eyes that seemed to look deep within your soul.

"Who are you?" Dawn, the blue haired girl, asked slightly scared of what would happen.

**_"I am Spirice, Pokémon of Peace and Soul. I am here because of the anger that lies between the two in both their mind and soul." _**The Pokémon said looking towards the two boys who were slowly getting up.

"What are you going to do about them?" Brock asked worried for the two idiotic trainers.

**_"I'm going to make them see how it is in a different perspective, by switching their perspectives."_** The Pokémon's eyes changed from yellow to a deep hollow black as a yellow aura visibly surrounded her and the two male trainers that caused the Pokémon's anger. Spirice closed its eyes for a few seconds until opening them again causing a white flash to occur around the group making them all knock out.

**_"Was it really the right decision to do this? It may not work sister."_** Another Pokémon that looked like Spirice, called Minduce said. This Pokémon had the structure of a cat and was a light red and had a tail that wrapped around the waist of the Pokémon. It had dark red eyed with a black gem on the top of its head that had a swirl of purple moving around the gem. It had sharp rigid wings on its back that were white with black designs on it.

**_"Brother, it was the only option. Now please, could you erase the memory the girl and the man have of this? I need to speak about the situation with the two trainers." _**Spirice flew to Ash and Paul and disappeared in a flash with the two boys. (*THAT PART WAS SO BORING TO ME! AND I'M THE ONE WRITING IT WTF*)

* * *

"What happened?" Ash sleepily got up rubbing the back of his head.

"This is all your fault looser." Paul got up ticked off glaring daggers at Ash.

"It's your fault, and I'm not a looser!" Ash shouted back mad. Ash looked up only to realize he was looking at himself. (*NOW SOMETHINGS INTERESTING! YAY! WOO!*)

"How am I looking at myself?" Paul said slowly, confused himself for once.

"Same here. What happened?" Ash said surprised and he looked down at himself and at his hand touching his hair as Paul did the same.

"I, I think we switched bodies." Paul muttered out wide eyed.

**"OH MY ARCEUS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! THIS IS BAD, VERY BAD!" Ash screamed running around in circles. **(*I kind of want Ash to feel Paul's body all over cause of comashipping, but this isn't comashipping...*)

**_"Quiet you two." _**Spirice said getting a little pissed herself.

"Why are we here?" Paul asked fiercely, wanting to be back in his own body.

**_"The anger that lies in your soul for each other angers me. I decided, with the help of my brother Minduce, to make you two have to live as each other normally would. If one of you fails and lets someone gain suspicion, you both will be stuck like this forever. Ash, since you now have to travel alone as Paul, I shall give you someone to travel with. Someone close to Paul." _**

"Who? Is it Reggie?" Ash asked excitedly confused.

**_"No, someone far more closer than him."_**

"No. Not my sister! Not my sister!" Paul's eyes widened as panicked about his sister.

"You have a sister?" Ash asked confused.

"I had one. That was until she became, insane." Paul muttered the last part quietly, but Ash was still able to here the last word.

**_"Yes your sister. She is insane, but she can handle it very well now. It's just her emotions that are out of control. Although, the only ones out of control are her sadness, happiness, and her anger. She is also very hyper and violent. She only means good though, so don't worry_**_."_ The Pokémon let out a soft chuckle at the end.

"She almost killed Reggie and me last time we saw her! I would worry." Paul said with a sigh and a glare.

"Well, wish me luck!" Ash chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

**_"It's time. We have to go now."_**Minduce voice said in Spirice's head.

**_"Well I have to go now, good luck! I'll be watching!"_**Spirice let out a giggle disappearing in a bright white light that transported the two back to their friends.

* * *

Ash: OH ARCUES I HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM! PLEASE LET ME LEAVE!

Paul: Looser.

Ash: HEY!

Dawn: It'll never end... Even in the author notes...

Brock: True that.

Me: You get to use the restroom if you do the disclaimer!

Ash: SHE DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! THANK ARCUES SHE DOESN'T!

Me: Hmm... You're free to go. The rest of you, I don't really care.

Well, hope you liked! If not, screw you bitch. Also, during the writing of this chapter, I decided, SCREW THIS I'M GIVING PAUL A SISITER THAT SHALL STAND IN FOR ME! Also, this OC will not have a love interest!

I'll try to update soon! Until then~

-Kayley :3


End file.
